


don't you turn against me

by peterckomo



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, brentrick - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Star Wars - Freeform, bad writinf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterckomo/pseuds/peterckomo
Summary: patrick's star wars addiction may have gone a little far.





	don't you turn against me

**Author's Note:**

> ugh this is not the best but i wanted to write brentrick. 
> 
> want to send me prompts for fics n stuff and maybe art??? my tumblr is maxamdayss.

"Babe, babe." Brendon says, coming into the room with his phone in hand, preparing to show his boyfriend the 'funniest fucking cat video' (Brendon's words). That is, until Patrick slapped his hand over Brendon's mouth. 

Brendon stood still for a second, thinking of what to do next. In his mind, he's thinking 'this could totally go two ways.' One possibility is some weird bedroom thing Patrick's trying out (okay, it's barely a possibility, but still.) the other being that Patrick just wants him to shut up (that one is far more likely.) Brendon eventually looks up at the tv to see that Patrick is halfway through Episode II of Star Wars.

Patrick is the first person to tell anyone that the prequels aren't as good as the originals, although he gives them a chance and thinks they're crucial to the story. But, it's still odd to find him casually watching it.

Brendon moves Patrick's hand away, asking: 

"Attack of the Clones?"

"Shh." Patrick says.

"Why this one?"

"Shh!" Patrick says louder.

Brendon giggles, he loves poking Patrick's buttons. He moves his hands to the sides of Patrick's stomach, beginning to tickle them. Patrick squeals, trying to push Brendon away (because goddamnit! Padmé and Anakin are getting married!) but to no avail, Brendon keeps going.

It eventually ends with Patrick kicking Brendon, and Brendon laying his head in Patrick's lap. 

"Hey." Brendon says. Patrick doesn't reply. "Babe." Brendon says again, "It's a commercial."

"If I give you attention now, you'll still want it when the movie comes back on." Patrick said calmly.

Brendon sat up and kissed Patrick's cheek, which never fails to make Patrick blush, and it works this time too. Brendon loves the reactions he gets from Patrick. So, this time he leans in and starts kissing Patrick's neck. Patrick is a blushing mess, until..

Patrick pushes Brendon away, knocking him off the couch. 

"It's back on!" Patrick screams. 

That night, as they're laying in bed. Patrick cuddles up to Brendon, who wraps his arms around him. Patrick is almost asleep when he stirs a bit, touching Brendon's arm a little hard. Brendon groaned loudly, startling Patrick.

"You okay?" Patrick asked.

"Too many bruises. No more Star Wars."

"Brendon.." Patrick says, his voice sounding actually hurt.

"What?" Brendon asks, worried.

"You're going down a path i cannot follow."

And then it's Patrick's turn to get a bruise.


End file.
